Currently, typical transponders on a vehicle (e.g., a satellite) have the ability to perform switching of inputs to outputs of the payload. All of this switching on the payload is commanded and controlled by a single satellite controller with no resource allocation privacy. For example, in a digital transponder, when a user request for a channel with specific bandwidth and antenna characteristics is made, the channel is then set up, used, and then disconnected.
As such, there is a need for an improved transponder design that allows for privacy in the allocation of resources on the payload.